Changes
by Bellatrix Kale
Summary: What happens when Dean wakes up and finds he has the body of a woman? - girl!Dean/Sam. Wincest. Rating may go up.
1. My Brother: The Girl

Okay. It's kinda cracky, but I wanted to write a girl!Dean fic. The idea of either of the brothers being genderbent is funny to me frankly... Anyways, expect humor and drama. OH, ghosties too. And **_wincest_**. I warn you there will be wincest. Dont' say you weren't warned. Please review~!

Chapter 1: My Brother…the Girl

Sleep wasn't coming easy. Dean cracked open his eyes and stared up at the ceiling of the motel room. He turned slightly, averting his eyes to the left and looking at his younger brother Sam.

He had his back to Dean, seeming to be sleeping soundly. Thinking momentarily, Dean frowned. "Sammy?" Dean furrowed his brow. _What the hell?..._ His voice sounded different. He tried clearing his throat and said, "Hey Sam."

Sam mumbled something before rolling over and looking in Dean's direction with blatant confusion. "Who the hell…?"

"Dude. You're awake, not dreaming." His eyes went wide and Dean sat up. His voice sounded like…a woman's. He bolted out of bed, looking over himself.

Dean had the body of a chick.

* * *

"Tell me who you are right now!" Sam demanded, jumping out of bed and glaring at Dean.

Dean was freaking out in his head. _Why the hell so I look like a woman? What's going on?_ "Sam, it's me. Look, I'm still in my clothes and…" He looked down, picking up the golden amulet. "I've got this. You gave me this for Christmas when we were kids."

The statement seemed to make Sam calm down slightly. "What… You look…" His voice was quiet and he made a face at Dean. Clearly, the weirdness was hitting him too.

Dean held up a finger and walked over to the bathroom, noticing his legs were slimmer and frowning at that. Looking in the mirror at himself, Dean was in awe. He…was a she. Dean ran a finger along the feminine cheek that was his. "Holy crap…"

Sam cautiously stood in the doorway of the bathroom, looking at Dean curiously. "What?"

"I'm freakin' hot," Dean grinned.

Rolling his eyes, Sam shook his head. "The question is why do you look like…a girl."

"Hey," he said, "I look like an attractive young woman. Not a girl."

"Whatever. Either way, you shouldn't." He shook his head. "Look…why don't you find clothes that fit you and I'll get breakfast."

Dean made a pout and looked at Sam. "Bring me some clothes?"

He made a disgusted look at Dean. "I don't wanna go shopping for girl stuff."

"Please Sammy?"

Sam rolled his eyes for a second time. "Fine. Just stay here."

* * *

He returned an hour later with a small brown bag and an even biger white store bag. Sam put them on the table. Noticing the bathroom door was shut, he called, "Dean?"

The bathroom door opened and Dean came out, still with a female body, but a white towel wrapped around himself. _Or should it be herself?_ Dean's hair, which was significantly longer than when he looked like a guy, was dripping wet. Sam crossed his arms, giving Dean a pointed look. "You can't do that."

"Do what?"

"That. Walk around in nothing. At least, not when you look like…that."

Dean smirked. "What's the matter? Am I too pretty to look at?"

Furrowing his brow, Sam sighed angrily. It was hard to admit, but Dean did look very…good. Beautiful, almost. He wasn't about to tell Dean that though. "Shut up and go get dressed, jerk." Sam handed Dean the big white bag and nodded towards the bathroom.

"Whatever…bitch." Dean took the bag and hurried back into the bathroom.

Once the door was shut, Sam let out the breath he was holding and sat lazily in one of the chairs at the table. _How am I gonna deal with Dean looking like that?_ Sam just hoped he could get his brother back to being a guy. And soon.

* * *

She came out of the bathroom in dark blue jeans and a green tank top. Dean was already agitated by the long hair, not knowing what exactly to do with it. "This is a pain in my ass," she whined.

Sam looked over from the kitchenette with raised eyebrows. "You even sound like a girl. I think your brain got messed up too, Dean."

The somber look turned to a glare. "Shut the hell up or I'll beat your ass."

Dean watched Sam shake his head. "So…did it all fit?"

Nodding, she said, "Shockingly. Have you gone shopping for a chick before?"

"I did once for…Jessica." Sam licked his lips, frowning.

Dean knew that struck a nerve. It wasn't like she meant to. It was months since Jessica's death, but it all still bothered Sam apparently. Hell, Dean could still get upset over their mom's death. "Sorry," dean mumbled before clearing her throat. "So what's for breakfast?" the small brown bag was open and on the countertop. There was also a sweet smell. "Are you cooking?"

Sam nodded, perking up. "Pancakes."

"Aw _honey_, you shouldn't have," Dean teased.

She watched as Sam turned his back to her and there was muttering. When he turned back again, Sam looked flustered almost and went back to silently making their breakfast. _Note to self: no more teasing Sam while I look like a chick…_


	2. Club 242

Chapter two already :3 It's easy to see I like this fic. I'm working on writing chapter three right now. Also, a picture of girl!Dean is in my profile. To me, Odette Yustman is perfect for a girl version of Dean. Read, review, and enjoy!

Chapter 2: Club 242

The rest of breakfast was quiet. Dean didn't make any more smartass remarks and Sam refused to talk. Even when Dean's (now) long hair dripped onto the motel floor and the sound annoyed him.

It was all peaceful until the sound of a phone ringing broke the silence. Sam knew it wasn't his phone, and Dean immediately went for hers. She went to answer it and Sam stopped her. "Ah…let me. Seeing your condition and all…"

Dean grumbled and shoved the phone to Sam. He opened it and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

_"Is this Dean?"_

"Uh…" Sam looked at Dean curiously. "No, but this is his brother. Can I help you?"

_"Yeah. I mean, I hope,"_ the man's voice said. _"Your dad's cell said call if it was an emergency and I've got this…emergency."_

Nodding, Sam asked, "Can I have your name and address? We'll get there as soon as we can."

_"Okay. The name's Dexter Burton. Address is 29 Wiest Street, which is in New York City."_

"We can be there in a few hours."

There was a sigh of relief and Dexter said, _"Thanks. Tell your dad I said hi, too."_

"Will do." That being said, Sam snapped the cell phone shut and handed it back to Dean.

Dean had a look of pure confusion on her face. "So, who was that?"

"Dexter Burton. Apparently knows dad. He needs help with something." Sam got up, going over to where he kept his backpack and already starting to move his clothes into it from the wooden dresser drawer.

A groan filled the room. "Can't we figure out why I'm a chick and how to change me back _first_?" Dean complained.

Sam looked in her direction. Dean was doing the same as him, just a little angrier. "We can do both. You'll get back to normal soon. Promise."

Dean gave another grumble, shaking her head. "Whatever."

* * *

It only took a few minutes to look up where 29 Wiest Street was, but it took three hours to get there. Sam was hard at work researching as to why Dean would've turned into a girl and Dean was at the wheel of the black Chevy Impala. She stopped the car, putting it in park before looking over at her brother. "Anything?"

"Plenty," Sam scoffed. "It could be a while lot of things. Now we just have to narrow it down."

"And then get me back to normal."

"Right." He shut his laptop and looked out the window. "So this is the place?"

Dean nodded, opening the driver's side door and getting out. "It's a nightclub."

Sam got out of the passenger's side and looked at Dean with a slightly surprised look. "Seriously?"

"Dude, that's what the sign says." She pointed to the sign hanging from the outside of the building that read 'Club 242'. "Not a very catchy name, if you ask me…"

Rolling his eyes as they approached the big double doors, Sam wasn't about to ask why Dean was debating nightclub names. He noticed a doorbell and pushed it.

They exchanged looks and then went back to looking at the double doors. In a few short minutes, a young man with slicked back brown hair opened the doors. "Are you…Sam or Dean?"

"Sam," he said as he held out his hand for the man to shake. "This is my…" He had to make up a lie instead of saying 'my brother, Dean'. "This is my partner, Julie," Sam told him after the quick thinking.

Dean shook the man's hand with a smile. "You must be Dexter then?"

"I am," he nodded.

"And what's the problem Dexter?" Dean asked, getting right to the point. Sam could tell she was antsy.

Dexter cleared his throat and looked around cautiously, as if someone on the street was listening other then the Winchesters. "I keep having accidents happen in my club at night."

Scoffing, Dean asked, "Like what? Someone break a sweat?"

That earned him a serious look from Dexter. "Two or three of the patrons have been reported missing. And others have been telling me they're seeing things."

"What kind of things?" Sam pressed.

"Bathroom sinks going on all their own, shadows, and I think someone said they saw a person vanish."

Sam nodded, looking at Dean with an almost knowing look. "Think we can check the place out?"

Dexter nodded and stepped aside. "Please. Please do."

The three entered the building and Dean asked, "So when'd this all start up?"

Sam looked around. The walls were silver with black trim and the ceiling was pretty high. He also noticed there was a second floor.

"A month ago. That's when the first girl went missing."

"Sweet bar," Dean said happily. Sam looked at her with a glare and she shrugged. "What?" He shook his head, rolling his eyes.

* * *

After looking over the entire club, the two left. Dexter recommended they come back at night when the most paranormal stuff went on.

Currently, Dean was relaxing on the bed in their motel room with a pen in hand. She flipped it over a few times, clicking the end of it. Dean knew it annoyed Sam. "Anything?"

Sam looked up at her from the laptop. "Yeah. Police records show two went missing a week apart. They say they never left the building apparently."

"So they've gotta still be there then."

"It's been…a month. Dean, it's a pretty slim chance that they're still alive…"

Shaking her head, Dean sat up. "It might be true, but we can try looking tonight. Oh and maybe have a drink." She finned at Sam, who was glaring.

"You realize you can't get in looking like that, right?"

Dean looked at her clothes. "What's wrong with how I look?"

Sam sighed. "This is one of those clubs where you dress nice. Or they don't let you in."

"Fine," she grumbled. "No dresses though, got it?" Laughing a little, Sam nodded.


End file.
